


RADIO

by FriggCake



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggCake/pseuds/FriggCake
Summary: *超懒的三合一贺文：谦斑二周年贺文（不是本子里的未公开）、小谦生日贺文，以及给@LusiusBlue 迟到了三个多月的生日贺文。*是车/伪现背/有乱七八糟的梗/深夜产物*bgm:Lana Del Ray





	RADIO

凌晨，三点五十二分。

 

指纹锁解锁后滴的一声，大门悄悄打开。

 

一个孤独的黑影静静地从夜色中潜入。窝里的猫咪们从梦中一惊一乍。

 

诶，是阿爸回来了。

 

浴室的灯明了又暗，这房间的主人终于洗完澡出来。他蹲在猫架上，抚了抚猫咪们，鼻尖相触，心里柔软一片。猫咪们寻着阿爸干净又温暖的羊奶味沐浴露香气，紧跟其后。

 

明天再陪你们玩，今晚我要好好睡才行呢。

 

/

 

猫咪呜呜呜地在门外叫着，斑斑走到窗边，拉开窗帘。褶褶生辉的夜景灯光顿时映入屋内，形成交积的光影，浪漫的幻象让人陶醉。他靠着百叶窗，俯瞰整个江南。

 

夜色透过百叶窗，条纹般映在他精致的小脸上，从额头到纤长的睫毛，再到高挺的鼻梁、饱满的唇线，优越的侧颜被夜色临摹出一道金黄的轮廓，像一个完美的雕塑。

 

他决定给结束忙碌工作的自己赏一杯红酒。唱片机里缓缓流出带有西海岸复古慵懒的女声，高挑的红酒杯在他手中慢悠悠地摇晃着。

 

一曲下来，手里的高脚杯已空。

 

微醺的人儿像偷腥的猫，红酒的温热悄然窜过全身，脸蛋泛着红晕。尽管外面是零下十度，但他暖乎满足地哼着小曲，随着曲调摇晃起舞。

 

“还不睡吗？”一双温暖的大手突然从后面揽过。

 

握住高脚杯的力度紧了又松，“嗯？你怎么在这...唔...”

 

大手的主人如愿偷得半分酒香，“嗯..”这双大手并不安分，轻佻地攀过腰际，顺着丝滑的睡衣面料，往胸前抚摸。

 

斑斑放下手里的杯子，握住胸前那手，转而十指紧扣，“是吵醒你了吗？”

 

金有谦拦住斑斑另一只正要把唱片机关掉的手，“不用了，我休息够了。”

 

斑斑整个人被金有谦圈在怀里，温厚的胸膛靠得令人安心。金有谦出发丛林后，他就一直心不在焉，担心着某人有没有看到小鲨鱼，有没有受伤，到底有没有好好吃上饭……

 

直到今天，金有谦出现在塞班机场，发来即将回国的消息，他悬空的心才安定几分。

 

/

 

「Now my life is sweet like cinnamon. It's a fucking dream I'm living in.」

 

黑胶唱片、红酒、江南夜色，以及身后那人熟悉的气息。

 

此刻，他感觉自己就生活在梦境，一切都美好得不像话，像是朦胧在一个大大的Ultra violet宇宙中，梦幻又甜蜜。

 

今晚怕是不能那么早睡了呢。

 

紧接是无比熟练的拥吻、推倒、再探入……

 

「Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio.」

 

胡桃木地板上，深蓝色的、黑色的丝绸质地的睡衣混乱地散落一地。古老的唱片机转动着，微弱的喘息在律动的鼓点里交错游走，复古的音符洒落在如胶如漆的两具身体上。夜色的映衬下，两人光暇的肩背泛着莹莹细汗。

 

「Lick me up and take me like a vitamin. 'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom.」

 

小别胜新婚，金有谦比过去更粘人，一刻不停地索取着，甚是把盈盈可窝的细腰捏出几道浅浅的痕迹。

 

稚嫩的小脸埋在枕头里红彤彤的，扑闪扑闪的眼睛变得迷离媚态，高高耸起的蝴蝶骨被那人汗津津的胸膛紧贴着，肌肤相触，滚烫得像是要烧着。

 

金有谦抚上那紧紧抓住床单的手，扣入指间。又在斑斑后颈处，反复研磨，烙出一个咬痕，像是给归属物贴上标签。

 

King size的床摇摇曳曳，翘得高高的臀部被肆意地换着姿势侵入，斑斑被身后恶趣味的小狼狗男友逼出几滴眼泪，呜咽的细语在两人深吻中湮没，“....胡子…扎得痒...”

 

身后的人却一脸笑意，“只留给你看的”，他把人翻过来，垂眼吻上斑斑漂亮的眼睛，吻走上面的泪痕。

 

被操哭了呢。

 

他把斑斑微湿的额发梳到脑后，露出好看的眼睛，眸里充满氤氲朦胧的水汽，泪眼汪汪地倒映着自己。他拿起床边那杯新倒的红酒，一饮而尽，带着醇香酒味的舌尖往下勾勒这漂亮的、如糖衣毒药般的身躯，细细琢磨着每一寸肌肤。

 

真是令人着迷，百看不厌。

 

/

 

不得了。

 

斑斑泪眼婆娑，借着月光，看着丛林归来的人——下巴处生出小胡渣子，喉结上下滚动，清爽的须后水味更显男人魅力，性感极了。

 

“金有谦今天从丛林回来了对吗？我还等着他长胡子的照片，结果一张也没找到，”斑斑想起今天下午在泰国活动时，开玩笑说的话，“是用石头刮的胡子吗？”

 

当然不是，在出发前，斑斑就事无巨细地给这个不让人不省心的爱人收拾行李，鸟棒必须要带上；泡菜酱虽然很重但是某人小孩子口味，也必须带上；还有维生素，不许变黑……剃须刀也要带上，小镜子也要带上……

 

出发前一天晚上，金有谦看着斑斑给自己准备的几公斤重的行李，哭笑不得。

 

最后这人还是乖乖带上了剃须刀。今天下午，斑斑趁着台下的休息时间，不断搜索金有谦回国的预览图，瘪瘪嘴，有些邀功般自豪：哥哥们丛林回来都像军训一样，就我家的像做了spa一样……

 

/

 

没想到这句话却被金有谦看到并放在心上了。

 

斑斑上手摸了摸金有谦有些刺人的小胡渣，笑意盈盈，“那好，以后只许给我看……”

 

“好，”金有谦俯下身子，嘬着那鲜红饱满的小嘴，细细吸吮，“那你也只能给我一个人跳钢管舞。”

 

金有谦在回来的飞机上看了两人之前拍摄的《未来日记》，当中的钢管舞片段，他还是第一次看。记得当天拍摄结束后，那人便变得扭扭捏捏，被逼问时，也只是嘻嘻哈哈地带过。

 

看着屏幕里的人做着性感的钢管舞动作，他眼眸不禁深了几分。

 

突然有些后悔了呢，他看着弹幕评论里通篇的感谢自己让斑斑跳了钢管舞且做出性感表情，心里五味陈杂。

 

这，再也不想让别人看到了。

 

只能是我的。

 

天蝎座的占有欲升腾起来可不是一般的要命，他把斑斑整个人抱起，突然腾空的姿势让两人的结合又深入了几分。

 

金谦不折不挠地哄着斑斑，要像一个月前的钢管舞课程般，重现一次钢管舞动作，并松开了扶在斑斑腰上的手。

 

斑斑今晚也意外得好心情，虽然害羞地蹬了他一眼，但被哄了几下便点头默许了。纤长的小腿用力地盘住金有谦的腰际，使出吃奶的力气夹住他，差点把人夹射了。

 

忍耐着身后又粗又大的玩意，他哆嗦得耳尖通红，深呼吸后，他尝试找到平衡支点，慢慢放手环抱胸前，然后伸出右手，拇指指腹轻轻抹过嘴角，作出一副勾引的媚态表情。

 

拇指划过嘴角，下移到滚动的喉结处，沾上汗液，色气地抹到金有谦嘴边。

 

挑逗极致。

 

被撩拨的金有谦可不是斑斑轻易能对付的。下一秒，斑斑就被压在墙壁上了，就着这姿势，两人居然到了更深入的地方。

 

一只纤细的小脚若即若离地点在散落一地的衣服上，漂亮弧度的小腿肚细微颤抖着，另一只则被抬起勾在那人的腰侧。

 

一呼一吸间，满是红酒与羊奶沐浴香气，两人耳鬓厮磨，在深夜与白天即将转换的一刻，交换了一个难舍难分的深吻，细碎的呻吟全化在香甜软绵的唇舌里。

 

要天亮了，感谢老天爷，金有谦终于肯放过斑斑。

 

他们跌跌撞撞地滚进了浴室，跌进浴缸里。两人在水中嬉戏，互述分享着对方缺席的几天。

 

斑斑靠在金有谦怀里，牵着他的手，聊得眉飞色舞。他不知道自己朦胧的水雾中，多么诱人可爱。金有谦亲住喋喋不休的人，脑袋窝在他的颈侧，把他幼嫩的肌肤细细咬出一个个水迹。

 

突然想起什么似的，斑斑一个起身，去找些什么。纤细紧致的身材被某人看在眼里，性感的腰窝更无形地挑拨着某人刚止下来的欲望。

 

斑斑归来。翻身入水，骑在金有谦身上。

 

原来是要给他剃胡子。这倒不是第一次，但看着斑斑依旧不太熟练的手法，与截然不同的、一副要做大事的认真表情，金有谦就想笑。

 

这一笑可不得了，斑斑瞪了他一眼，金有谦顺势握住他拿着剃须刀的手，“自己来就好了，这一刻，我比较想亲你。”

 

金有谦凑上前吻住他，另一只手扶着他的后脑勺，慢慢地转换了上下位置，“来日方长，现在更重要的，是我还没吃够。”

 

“？金有谦！……不累吗！”斑斑咬牙切齿，抬起小脚抵住金有谦靠近的胸膛。

 

“……”

 

浴缸里的水摇摇晃晃的，哗啦啦的溢出，打湿了在浴缸边上的拖鞋，那是两双配套的情侣拖鞋，而边上的，是从两人手中滑落的剃须。

 

……

 

/

 

当两人从鸳鸯浴中出来时，已经快要日出了。

 

唱片机里的《Born to die》早已被循环了一遍又一遍，他们窝在温暖的被子里，贪恋着温存的时刻，等待着日出的到来。

 

「How do you like me now?」

 

太阳逐渐从东方升起，屋内迎来了这一天的第一缕阳光。金有谦翻身，把斑斑搂在怀里，“迟到的pepero节快乐，我爱你。”

 

斑斑放下手机，揉揉眼睛，回头吻了吻金有谦，“我也爱你。”

 

枕边的另外一部手机屏幕暗了又亮，传来一条推送，@BamBam1a发布了一则ins——

 

「想你了。」

 

“早安斑斑。”

 

“早安金有谦。”

 

-end-

By FriggAnn.


End file.
